


Steal Your Breath

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, OFC - Freeform, Officer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Romance, bad boy, breath play, fall out boy - Freeform, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people are scared (are scared) <br/>When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but) <br/>Let me make this clear (this clear) <br/>I want him near (him near)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Wouldn't Mind

He was a bad, bad boy whose genius surpassed everyone in Kirisaki Daichi High. He was also evil and handsome, a talented basketball player.

 

I am talking about Hanamiya Makoto, the Uncrowned General, of course.

 

Makoto was aware of everything people said about him, smirking whenever he heard whispers about his dirty play, sadism and talent for causing trouble. He mostly ignored his fangirls but, every now and then, Makoto would look at them with those dark eyes of his, smirking as if he knew which thoughts were running through their minds.

 

But he did not have his pretty eyes set on them. Those grey depths were set on mine and I did not plan on letting them look at another in the same, intense way. I loved him. Makoto was amazing even though he was an evil genius and he needed to work on his personality, but he was different when we were alone.

 

Makoto's kisses were always passionate, bruising and breathtaking, his hands possessive and firm but also gentle and soft. When he gave me that one special smile, a smile reserved just for me, I could not help but lose my head.

 

With every single thing he did, Makoto stole my breath. He stole my very heart and soul and...

 

I wouldn't mind if he shattered me to pieces.

 


	2. Crazy Girl

Makoto's teeth sank into the tender skin of Sayori's neck, his hands wandering over her body, leaving finger shaped bruises on her pale skin. Sayori loved the feeling of his hands, so rough and possessive on her body, she enjoyed how he marked her. Makoto's tongue lapped up at the few drops of blood he drew, pulling her legs around his trim waist.

 

Sayori gasped when she felt how excited Makoto was. She felt some kind of unexplainable pride because, damn it, she was the one who made him feel that way. She was the one Makoto worshiped, even loved.

 

No matter how angry Makoto sometimes was, no matter how much they argued- he never raised his hand on her. Many people thought Sayori was forced to be in a relationship with Makoto, but no. Sayori was the one who controlled him with just one look from her green eyes, she was the only one who could calm him down.

 

"Bite me harder." Sayori whispered, bucking her hips and rubbing herself against his arousal, fingers wrapping in his hair as he suckled on the skin above her collar bones.

 

"I thought girls were supposed to like it gentle." Makoto snickered before unbuttoning her white shirt and taking a nipple between his lips, teeth pulling on the hard nub.

 

Sayori laughed breathlessly as her eyes closed in pleasure. Then she pulled Makoto up by his long hair, one hand unbuttoning his shirt then her hands were touching him, feeling his muscles as they kissed. She unzipped his trousers, pushed them down and pulled his erection out. Makoto groaned when her hand wrapped around him, going up and down on his hard shaft.

 

Makoto pushed aside Sayori's wet panties aside then entered her wet heat. Sayori moaned as he pumped steadily into her, her hips meeting his. He hooked his arms beneath her legs, hands against the wall behind her as he sped up, panting as he fucked her. Sayori clenched around him, nails digging into Makoto's back as she let herself go.

 

She gasped his name as orgasm crashed over her, the sound of his name taking Makoto with her.

 

"Never thought I would do it in a broom closet." Makoto laughed, slowly pulling out and setting Sayori down. Smiling, Makoto buttoned them up.

 

"Well, I hoped to." Sayori giggled, pecking Makoto's lips.

 

"You're one crazy girl, Yori-chan."

 

"You like that about me."

 

"No," Makoto grinned as they exited the closet. "I love that about you."

 


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people are scared (are scared)   
> When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but)   
> Let me make this clear (this clear)   
> I want him near (him near)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.youtubewatch?v=b8y-XpFnojI
> 
> www.youtubewatch?v=E781TzgY-1o
> 
> Monster by DEV but one is Nightcored version xD

The panic I have began to feel when I've finally realized what I was feeling for Hanamiya Makoto was debilitating. He was rude, crude, cocky and a bad tempered bastard, always ready to rip you apart if it would get him somewhere. Makoto was a bully and, despite how talented in basketball he was, played dirty.

He's a monster and I want him. I want him so damn much. It was like my mind could only focus on Makoto, on his lips, his eyes, his voice... Am I crazy? God, I am. I should get my head checked. All my friends have told me to do so, too. I just want him near me.

That boy is a monster. Intelligent, talented, bigger than anyone else. Whenever he wins, he gets high on the power- even though the victory came from breaking the rules and painting the opossing players with bruises, creating his work of art. I know that he could break me, crush me as he smiles down at me...

But I want him. I want Makoto even though he looks as if he never looks in the mirror, hair messy- making me think of him in bed. I love him and all of his weird ways.

Hanamiya Makoto has managed to reel me in his spider's web and I really did not want, nor did I have any strength, to break free.

_Most people are scared (are scared)_   
_When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but)_   
_Let me make this clear (this clear)_   
_I want him near (him near)_


	4. Prize and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of breath play

"My, my." Makoto purred as he closed the door to my room and stalked closer to me." Don't you look nervous, sweetheart."

 

I started to back away but Makoto captured me swiftly, arms tight around my arms and body. Our chests were pressed together and, dear god, it felt as good as a sin.

 

"You look lovely when you blush." He breathed, backing me up against the wall softly. "Teppei tasted you and, now, I want to do the same."

 

I opened my mouth to say something- I do not know what- but his lips were on mine, rough and possessive, skilled and soft and, oh god, his tongue was doing things to my mouth and, I swear, I felt my legs give out. One of his legs pushed between mine, his thigh just a hair's breadth away from my significantly wetter core, teasing me with its delicious warmth.

 

I clutched onto his waist, pulling him closer and moaning as he took my mouth as his. Makoto's hands were also in action, wandering over my back to my ass, massaging, groping and caressing, before grabbing my thighs and pulling my legs around his waist.

 

My breath was running out but we kept going, I was lost in Makoto- his touch, his lips, his warmth and hard body. One of his long fingered hands wrapped around my neck, lightly pressing against my throat and I couldn't breathe, I was desperate for air but Makoto was there, hard against me and I couldn't stop even though my lungs were screaming. Then he released me from his kiss and his hand and I shuddered in his arms, orgasm so damn violent as I gasped for precious air.

 

Makoto smirked and jerked his hips hard against mine, making me whimper when his hard length rubbed against me through our clothes. His lips pressed lightly against the skin of my neck.

 

"Who would've thought you got off on breath play, my sweet." Makoto breathed, one hand unzipping my pants and diving under my panties. "So wet and warm."

 

His fingers were skilled, sliding between my folds, thumb playing with my clit, two of his fingers teasing my entrance before delving deep inside, drawing out a moan of his name from my mouth. Makoto was panting, I was moaning and I frantically unzipped him, pulling him out and caressed his hard length.

 

Makoto came with a grunt, spilling into my hand, as his fingers curled over and in me, pressing against my sweet spot and making me climax so hard I almost squirted.

 

"Lick it." Makoto whispered, his middle and pointer fingers on my lips. I sucked his fingers in, licking and nibbling as I stared him in the eyes. His own tongue was cleaning my hand from his sperm and, shit, it was so damn hot.

 

"Is this a part of your punishment?" I mumbled after releasing his fingers with a pop. "Because I like it a lot."

 

"And a prize for me." He giggled, pulling slowly away from my arms.

 

"Oh, yeah, I so like this."

 

"So do I." Makoto smiled, setting first me, then him straight. "Also, I expect you tomorrow at Teppei's place at 7 p.m. Here's the address."

 

"Okay." I breathed, clutching the paper he gave me.

 

"Do you think your mother heard us?"

 

I don't think I can describe the horror I have felt when he said that.

 


	5. Beautifully Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I have seen relationships like this one described here. Some people are beautiful when broken, stripped of everything they actually are, and turned into pretty little puppets.
> 
> Personally, despite many people entering such relations willingly and happily, I find this abusive- when my empathy is switched on, that is.
> 
> Enjoy if you can.

Makoto slammed me against the lockers, gray eyes almost black in his fury. My lips curled in a smirk. Despite how high-and-mighty Makoto was acting, he was just an insecure little boy, afraid of disappointing. I knew that and Makoto was angry because of me using his sweet insecurities against him.

 

You see, I liked seeing him flustered and angered and acting like a tough guy when he was weak. I laughed in his face as he tried to intimidate me, his fingers clenching my wrists so hard my fingers tingled.

 

"Aw, look at you." I mocked, giggling and placing my face closer to his. "All fired up. I shouldn't have mentioned your mother, eh? Still, it is true."

 

"No!" He growled, slamming his fist beside my head, denting the metal.

 

"Your mother doesn't love you! Neither does daddy!" I laughed, crazed by the power I held over him. "Always leaving their boy alone, demanding so much from him. Poor, poor Makoto. You never had any friends because you had to be the apple of your daddy's eye but, when being a good little boy failed, you went bad. And, oh, do I like 'em bad and broken."

 

Makoto said nothing, only glared and breathed like a mad bull- moments before snapping and ramming his little horns into soft, pliant flesh.

 

"Are you broken, Makoto?" I cooed, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his hips. I pulled him closer to me, swaying my hips against his. Then, I purred. "I could break you. And you'd be amazing, so beautifully broken... You'd be my little doll."

 

He closed his eyes, teeth digging into his lower lip harsh enough to draw blood. I licked his lower lip, chuckling when I felt how hard he was becoming.

 

"I'll take good care of you, my sweet, hurt and broken Makoto." I whispered, wiggling my arms free and placing them on him- one hand on the side of his neck, the other in his hair. My thumb caressed his Adam's Apple as he shuddered in front of me. "What do you say? Will you let me create you?"

 

Falling limp against me, Makoto nodded. Smirking, placed my head against his and wrapped my arms around him.

 

"You're mine now."

 

And your pain will be delicious.

 


	6. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know xD
> 
> I think Rainbow Dash and Twilight are My Little Pony ponies...

Makoto glared at the girl hugging him in front of his team mates. Her blue eyes sparkled up at him and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He gritted his teeth to keep the blush away but he couldn't help but place his own arm around her shoulders.

 

"Mako-chan," the brown haired girl giggled, as did some of his team mates. "Don't forget to bring today my Rainbow Dash, okay? And we're watching Beauty and the Beast, understood Mister Grumpy Pants?"

 

Makoto gave the girl a forced smile, looking a bit green in the face, before glaring at his howling team mates. Some were even on the floor and that gum popping bastard was choking on the gum.

 

"Of course, honey."

 

"And you have to bring me your cookies. No one can make them like you."

 

"Yes, dear."

 

"And don't forget to bring your Twilight."

 

"Did you have to say that?" Makoto practically shouted as the bastards started howling like starving wolves.

 

"Did you just shout at me, pumpkin?" His girl smiled in a sweet way that made Makoto sweat profusely. "You know I don't like that."

 

"I'm sorry, babe."

 

"NO CUDDLING FOR YOU!" The girl yelled and pivoted on her toes, rushing out of the gym.

 

"HONEY, DON'T DO THAT! BABE PLEASE!" Makoto yelled after her. His face fell, eyes sad. "I just want to cuddle."

 

"Man, you're whipped." A guy snickered.

 

"And you're gonna have your balls removed, sunshine if you don't run until you drop." Makoto growled before going to follow his girlfriend.

 

~*~

 

Makoto was sitting beside Haruka, glancing at her every now and then- unable to keep his eyes off of her. He scooted closer to her, nudging her with his shoulder, hoping for a reaction.

 

"Haru-chan, please."

 

"No."

 

"Come on, sweetheart." He nudged her again, arms wrapped around Twilight plushie.

 

"No."

 

"I'll make you a chocolate cake." Makoto sang with a smile.

 

"Yes." She smiled brightly then sneered when Makoto went to hug her. "Of course not, who would say something like that, stuuuupid?~"

 

Sometimes, Makoto really hated when she used his catch phrase against him.

 

"Are you pouting? Oh my god, you are!" Haruka laughed, collapsing against him. "Oh, just wait when Teppei hears."

 

"JUST CUDDLE WITH ME, WOMAN!"

 


	7. Everything You Say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much AU

No one believed when the news reached their ears- Hanamiya Makoto was a police officer. The bad boy, delinquent extraordinaire, was in the police force. His girlfriend was one of the people who couldn't believe it even if she was on his graduation from the academy.

 

Although, she had to admit, Makoto looked rather fetching in that dark uniform. With handcuffs and that proud smile on his face.

 

His grey eyes searched the crowd and, upon seeing her, they lit up like Supernovas- making her breath catch. He looked so damn happy, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. His girl grinned, waving at him.

 

Makoto stood even straighter, happy that she was proud of him, that he had made her happy.

 

~*~

 

Makoto pressed her against the wall, lips bruising hers. Handcuffs snapped around her slender wrists tight enough so she can't pull her hands out but not tight enough to hurt.

 

"Everything you say can and will be held against you." He whispered in her ear, body just a hair's breadth away from hers. "So just say my name and I'll be against you."

 

Her laughter rang in their bedroom, a bright blush on her smooth cheeks and Makoto grinned at the wonderful sound caressing his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE OFFICER MAKOTO AND FALL OUT BOY


	8. Sultan

“Aren't you supposed to be the big, bad boy, Makoto?” You frowned at the pouting male laying on the floor of your bedroom.

 

“Hey, even bad boys want some cute, adorable and really, really fluffy things to hold, alright?” He growled back at you, dark grey eyes piercing through you like swords as he cuddled with your white coffee colored Persian cat. The cat didn't look happy with the situation but it was far too lazy to do anything about it but glare. “And Sultan is fucking cuddly, alright?”

 

“His name is Suleiman.”

 

“Too long.” He snorted, scratching the fat cat under the chin. Suleiman purred and Makoto threw you a smug smirk- you've never managed to get the feline to purr for you.

 

“That's what I get after taking care of you, dog food?” You sneered at the cat from the bed, feeling pretty jealous of Makoto. “Who was the one to take care of the tangles in your fur? Me. Who took you to the vet when you were puking all over? Me. Who feeds you and hydrates you, you little fur ball? That's right, me.”

 

“And who was the one who had his balls cut off?” Makoto threw back, glaring as if you'll do the same to him. “That's right, you, (y/n), you. No wonder the cat doesn't like you.”

 

With a grimace, you agreed with Makoto's words. No male would ever forgive the person who took what made them a male away. Pouting, you watched Makoto play with the cat (which was, by now, purring like some sort of engine- loud and steady).

 

“Leave that cat alone, wash your hands and make me purr.”

 

Makoto never got Suleiman out faster.


	9. Bruises and Bitemarks

It was a crazy party. Everyone was drunk or high, dancing and jumping all over the place. Music pumped into the bodies like heart did blood, only faster and stronger, reverberating through the bones. There were couples and groups of people making out, surrendering to pleasures of sex, sweat and heat of the moment of freedom.

 

Ecstatic screams and moans mingled with the music, with laughter, creating a perfectly imperfect harmony of sound. None of that mattered to a couple upstairs, a boy and a girl barely into adulthood. They were not drunk on alcohol nor were they high on sintetic drugs. They were high on each other, drunk from the heated kisses and ripped off clothes.

 

The room they were in was bathed in darkness, enhancing the sensuality of the actions. Makoto was not gentle, he was possessive and rough. His teeth marked (Name)'s skin, fingers left prints which would bruise and hurt tomorrow.

 

(Name) pulled on Makoto's dark hair, enjoying how it got him rougher, more passionate and wild. It was like shackles were taken off of him. The fire in his eyes could be seen even in the dark and it burned in such a good, bad way.

 

Makoto's smirk grew with every moan, every little gaps and breathy exhalation of his name, of a swear word. He flipped her over and entered her from behind, penetrating deeper and faster and she yielded to his touch, his control. His hand slapped her behind, leaving a red print behind.

 

He pulled her closer by the hips, making her torso flush against the mattress. Fisting his hand into her silky hair, Makoto pounded into her wet heat, her tight, clenching tunnel. (Name) moaned loudly, mouth falling open in pleasure as Makoto's fingers pressed against her clitoris over and over again until an orgasm shook through her body.

 

"More!" She growled, her voice muffled by the pillow she was biting into, fingers clawing at the sheets.

 

Throughout the night, they changed positions, enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Spent, Makoto and (Name) fell into a deep, restful sleep, designed to replenish the lost strength.

 

°°°

 

Morning came too soon for (Name). Her body ached, thighs sore and littered with bitemarks, some even scabbed over. With a groan, she turned in bed only to be met with dark eyes and a proud, smug smirk on Makoto's face.

 

"Fucking hell." She moaned, slapping a hand over her face. "Why does it always have to be you?"

 

"Because, kitten, you obviously enjoy a little pain." Makoto snickered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to the warmth of his body. "And, admit it, you love me and I love to hurt you."

 

"Mmm, no one does it quite as well as you." She mumbled into his bare chest, eyes closing sleepyly when his thumb rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 

"Sleep now." He whispered in her ear, pulling her even closer. "You need your rest."


End file.
